


Lasagna and Anime

by endearing_dnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fond™️, How many and what tags am I supposed to put, M/M, My First (phan)Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endearing_dnp/pseuds/endearing_dnp
Summary: “Look, contrary to appearances, he is actually a great man”“He just killed someone with this teeth!”“It happens”Or in which dnp film a video for the gaming channel which puts them in a fond mood afterwards





	Lasagna and Anime

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this on a whim for no reason after making this account literally today love that for me
> 
> Based off a prompt by @/oopsprompts on tumblr

* * *

“Look, contrary to appearances, he is actually great guy.”

“He just killed someone with his teeth!”

“...it happens,” Dan replies in a high-pitched tone that he knows might kill the audiences ears. Or break the sound barrier.

Or both.

“Oh yeah, definitely. I just go out on the streets everyday and eat away on some-“

“Phil, I don’t think any of us want to know where that is going,” Dan says in a questioning tone, smiling to the camera which is slightly percariously perched above their computers.

The duo had been playing some obscure (yet underrated, in their opinion) video game for the gaming channel. It was definitely not a reasonable hour to be filming, as it was 10 P.M., but the caffeine they had both had earlier did not help. They kept bantering back and forth until they had a solid half hour of footage which would end up being edited into about 15 minutes worth of video.

“That was a rollercoaster of a game,” Phil laughs, beginning their end screen.

“It’s too late to be playing that, I think my mind will be trying to process that for at least another three hours.”

“Lovely, I’ll be looking forward to hearing Netflix in the lounge from my bed.”

Dan chuckles and pushes Phil’s chair away, “don’t attack my late night habits.”

“I’ll attack whatever I want to, mate,” Phil manages out as he scoots back to his original place, leaving Dan with an uncomfortable stare into the camera.

Phil finishes up the end screen by telling the fans to ‘check out their channels but definitely go to Phil’s first because he’s better’, and with that they turn the camera off. Dan’s stomach rumbles as he stands out of his chair, telling Phil they should order some food or something.

“It’s ten to 11, I think it’s a little late for that.”

“Ugh.”

“We have lasagna left over from Tuesday?”

Dan remembers the process of that. It involved smoke alarms, coughing their lungs out, and a concerned neighbor. In the end, however, they did end up with lasagna. Rather good lasagna, actually.

Dan agrees and puts on some anime while Phil heats it up, neither of them tired enough to go to sleep yet. Phil thinks about doing ‘A Sleepless Night with Phil’ including Dan, but decides against it, letting the night become theirs. After a second, he brings the warmed lasagna to Dan.

They both tuck into it, sidled right against each other so every inch of Phil’s right side is against every inch of Dan’s left side. It’s an hour and a half and two animes later when they find themselves almost sleepy enough to actually fall asleep.

They’ve long abandoned the bowls that were too full of lasagna, complaining about their overfilled stomachs while Dan is laying on top of Phil; his neck pressed into that space between his neck and collarbone where his head was practically made to be. Phil’s arms are lazily looped around Dan, one hand brushing through his curls in a way that’s taken about ten years to perfect. The way Phil knows makes Dan melt into his touch.

“We should get into bed- we’ll be sore in the morning if we sleep out here,” Phil mumbles into Dan’s temple. Both of them had stopped paying attention to whatever was on TV now a while ago.

“‘M so comfy here, though.”

“We can get comfier in bed, love,” Phil smiles.

Reluctantly, Dan climbs off of Phil and heads to brush his teeth. They both meet in the bedroom after Phil takes out his contacts, both removing their shirts and pants so they’re left in their underwear.

“Come here,” Phil murmurs with his arms outreached to Dan, who’s standing above him and gazing at Phil.

“You know, you’re perfect,” Dan says fondly, allowing Phil to wrap his arms around him once he finally crawls in.

“I beg to differ.”

“Whatever. I don’t care. You’re absolutely perfect and I’d never change a thing about you.”

“What about my cereal eating habits?” Phil giggles, pressing a chaste kiss to Dan’s neck, who, in response, shivers.

“I dunno, guess I love you even with your cereal stealing,” Dan whispers affectionately, turning around in Phil’s grip so he’s now facing him, “you’re too perfect to change anything.”

“I could say the same about you.”

“Dork.”

“It’s true.”

“Whatever. Let’s get to bed,” Dan smiles, blushing.


End file.
